Kirina's Story
by Snafu the Great
Summary: A Tiger and Dragon sidestory in which Kirina's childhood is revealed.
1. Goodbye

Kirina's Story  
  
A Street Fighter Fanfiction  
  
By The Headcrook  
  
Legal Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Capcom Entertainment, while Kirina Houshi is my creation. This is basically a side story of Secrets, telling of Kirina's childhood. Seeing as how many writers--Mainly CMK Tac Tician and Lyrix of Azn Ethix--liked the way I created Kirina (at least the rabid R/CL readers haven't killed me yet), I thought that I should write a fanfic based on Kirina's childhood.  
  
In other news, for the Millenium Contest Pageant, I've decided to stop writing it and basically rewrite the whole damn thing, adding more scenes, more judges and more contestants. I'll update soon when I get the chance.  
  
Prologue: Decisions, Decisions  
  
-Hong Kong, five months before the Second Street Fighter Tournament...-  
  
The storm had nearly passed. The former Shadowlaw assassin known as Juli was in the shower, washing off the odor of sweat and sex from several nights before.  
  
'Why am I going this?' she wondered. 'The hell with Shadowlaw and the fact they want me dead! I just want to stay with him.'  
  
'Are you insane?!' her other half of her mind screamed. 'If Shadowlaw finds you and him, they will kill you and take him back to the headquarters.'  
  
Her logic had overcame her reasoning and Juli decided to go forward with the plan. Stepping out the shower, she dried herself off and quickly gotten dressed.  
  
Sighing to herself, Juli opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom. There he was, still asleep. A tanned, muscular man of Japanese ancestry with his dark brown hair in disarray.  
  
The former Shadowlaw assassin watched him, her mind telling her that it was for the best, but the previous night's events came back to her. As an assassin, she knew only about pain, not to mention inflicting it. But during the typhoon, however, he had brought her to the pinnacle of pleasure in their lovemaking. He had brought her between heaven and hell.  
  
It scared the hell out of Juli...and she liked it.  
  
But her safety...as well as his...was a priority. Grabbing a sheet of paper from the stationery from the nightstand, she began to write.  
  
_**'Ryu,  
  
'Sorry for leaving you like this, but this is for the best. You have made me forget my troubles with Shadowlaw and I thank you for that. We have our own paths in life and mine is one that I must walk alone, seeing as how I am being pursued by Shadowlaw, and I don't want you involved in my past, for reasons that I cannot explain.  
  
'You're a good man, Ryu Houshi. Take care of yourself, for my sake.  
  
--Juli.'  
**_  
She put the pen down and looked over the note. Satisfied with what she wrote, Juli placed her letter beside Ryu. As she turned to leave, she noticed his worn leather fighting gloves on the dresser. Deciding that she needed a reminder of him, Juli picked both of them up and dropped them into her bag.  
  
Picking up the letter from the bed, she added:  
  
**_'P.S.   
  
I took your gloves as a momento. Hope you don't mind.'  
_**  
Juli then placed the letter back onto the bed. She bent down and placed a farewell kiss on his cheek and walked out of the room.  
  
Upon leaving the flat, Juli found the taxi she had called earlier was waiting outside for her. Upon entering the vehicle, the cabbie asked her, "Where to?"  
  
"The airport, please," Juli replied.  
  
It would be the last time she would ever see Ryu again. 


	2. Reunions

Chapter One: Reunions  
  
-Molokai Island, Hawaii, one year before the Second Street Fighter Tournament...-  
  
Inside a small motel room, Juli sat on the edge of the bed, wearing a tanktop and a pair of shorts, lost in her thoughts. Ever since coming to Hawaii from Hong Kong several weeks earlier, she had been coming down with morning sickness. She had her suspicions, but upon visiting the doctor earlier in the morning, she had confirmed it for Juli.  
  
She was pregant.  
  
The former Shadowlaw assassin ran a slender hand over her stomach and sighed. She couldn't risk telling Ryu - wherever he may be, otherwise Shadowlaw might find her and use that as a trump card against Ryu.  
  
'No one must not know about this,' she thought. 'This is my decision, and I will stand by it'  
---  
-Lanai City - Lanai Island, Hawaii, two months after the Second Street Fighter Tournament...-  
  
Some time had passed since the last Street Fighter tournament. Since that time, Juli had moved around the Hawaiian islands, until she decided to settle in Lanai City.  
  
She had made a new life for herself in America. Having let go of her assassin's past, she managed to open up a small floral shop in the tourist section of Lanai City. She had heard about Shadowlaw's destruction through the news, crediting the Interpol agent Chun Li Xiang and the American commando William Guile for its downfall. However, Juli had suspected that Ryu played a critical part in destroying Shadowlaw, but refused to take the credit for it.  
  
The thing that worried Juli the most was the fate of the other eleven dolls.  
  
It was nighttime in Lanai City. Juli was inside her apartment, tired from a long day working at the floral shop downstairs. She was looking at her newborn baby - a daughter - who was sleeping in her crib.  
  
A small smile crept across her lips as she continued to watch her daughter sleep. The phone's incessant ringing broke through her reverie. Frowning at who could be calling her at this time of night, Juli walked out of the nursery and into her own bedroom.  
  
Picking up the cordelss phone, she flipped it on and placed the receiver to her ear. "Hello?"  
  
"You're a hard woman to keep up with, Juli," a female voice said from the other end.  
  
Juli's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. "Satsuki? How'd you get this number?"  
  
"We always knew where you were," Satsuki replied.  
  
"Where are you now?"  
  
"Hilo. Juni is here with me too. We should be in Lanai City tomorrow."  
  
"And the others?" Juli asked.  
  
"The other dolls have scattered, but they are all alive," Satsuki replied. "We'll explain everything when we arrive. See you soon, Juli."  
  
Click.  
  
Juli slowly lowered her phone. 'They're alive,' she thought. 'The dolls are really alive'  
---  
The next day...  
  
Mondays was when Juli didn't open the floral shop for business. She was in her apartment, sitting in the living room. Her child was fast asleep in her room.  
  
The former doll then heard that someone was knocking at her door. Standing up, she walked over to the door, unlatched it and opened it.  
  
Standing outside was Satsuki, the Murumasa-wielding Japanese doll, the aforementioned sword wrapped in a slender bundle and slung over her shoulder. Beside and behind her was Juni, former vice-commander of the Shadowlaw dolls.  
  
After a tearful reunion, the three former assassins were sitting in the living room, catching up on current events.  
  
"I read that Shadowlaw was brought down," Juli said. "What happened to General Bison?"  
  
"Dead. He was brought down by the Japanese warrior," Juni replied.  
  
"Ryu," Juli whispered.  
  
"Xiayu and Yanyu were both in Hong Kong and they reported that Ryu refused to take responsibility for defeating Bison," Satsuki said. "He allowed the Interpol agent and American commando to take the credit."  
  
"That sounds like Ryu all right," Juli replied.  
  
The conversation was then interrupted by the sound of a baby crying. In a instant, Juli was on her feet and rushing back into her bedroom. Satsuki and Juni followed her. Upon entering the room, they saw Juli gently cradling her child in her arms. Satsuki raised an eyebrow. "You're into babysitting too?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not babysitting," Juli replied flatly. "This is my daughter."  
  
Juni and Satsuki pulled off a general facefault. "Your daughter?" the both asked in unison.  
  
Juli nodded. "Her name is Kirina. She's almost a year old."  
  
Satsuki took a closer look at the child. "She's adorable. Who's the father?"  
  
Juli bit her lip, wondering how they would take the news of who the father of her child is. "Ryu is her father."  
  
If finding out that Juli had a child was shocking enough, then the fact that Ryu had knocked up Juli and that this was his child.  
  
"Does Ryu know about this?" Satsuki asked.  
  
Juli shook her head. "No."  
  
"He has to know," Juni insisted. "This is his kid too."  
  
Juli shook her head. "Shadowlaw may be destroyed but there are still remnants of the organization still around. If they find out that I had a child by Ryu, then they would use that against him, and I can't allow that. So no one tells him, understand?"  
  
Juni was still defiant. "Ryu has to take responsibility--"  
  
Juni stopped in mid-sentence as Juli quickly pulled out Satsuki's sword from its scabbard and it's razor-sharp edge was resting against her throat.  
  
Juli's eyes took on a steel hardness. "Juni, I appreciate the concern, but I will not speak twice. This is my decision. As long as Ryu is in the dark, and Shadowlaw doesn't find out, then Kirina is safe. Understand?"  
  
Juni slowly nodded.  
  
Juli turned to Satsuki. "This goes for you too."  
  
Satsuki nodded. "Whatever you say."  
  
Juli lowered the sword from Juni's throat. She tossed it back to Satsuki, who quickly replaced it back in its scabbard. Holding Kirina in her arms, Juli looked at both women. "I'm gonna need some help in raising Kirina. How fast can you get in contact with the other dolls?"  
  
"In a few days," Juni replied.  
  
"Have them come here," Juli ordered. "We have many things to discuss."  
---  
Over the next couple of days, the other nine dolls have began to resurface. Answeing their former commander's call they assembled at Juni's new lakeside home in Honolulu.  
  
"As all of you already know, I have decided not to resume my former profession as an assassin," Juli announced.  
  
There were mumurs of protests from the other nine dolls.  
  
"Shadowlaw is gone and now, you have the choice to decide your own destiny," Juli continued. "If you wish to resume working as an assassins, then do as you please. I'm out."  
  
Noembelu, the Mexican doll spoke up. "Surely you have some reason as to why you are not working as an assassin."  
  
"One, I managed to go legit," Juli said. "As Juni and Satsuki already told you, I'm running a floral shop in Lanai City. But that's not the only reason."  
  
"There's another reason?" Santamu, the Vietnamese doll cut in, her pet golden tamerlaine monkey perched on her shoulder.  
  
Juli excused herself from the room. When she came back, she was holding Kirina in her arms. Mumurs from the other dolls were heard as Juli held her daughter in her arms.  
  
"This is Kirina," Juli explaied. "She is my daughter."  
  
Needless to say, the other dolls were shocked. Fevrier, the gun-wielding French doll walked over to Juli and the baby. "She's adorable," she said in accented English. "Can I hold her?"  
  
Juli handed Kirina over to Fevirer, who gently handled Kirina, whispering things to her in French.  
  
"So who's the father?" Yanyu, one of the Chinese dolls asked.  
  
Juli measured the situation, wondering the reaction of her former subordinates if she told them her answer. "Her father is Ryu."  
  
After that announcment, the nine dolls were silent. You could literally hear a pin drop. The other Chinese doll, Xiayu found her voice. "Ryu Hoshi? The same Japanese guy that General Bison was after?"  
  
Juli nodded. "Yes. Ryu and I...well, he's Kirina's father."  
  
"Does he know about this?" Xiayu asked.  
  
Juli shook her head. "Not a clue. We were stuck in Hong Kong in the middle of a typhoon a year ago. One thing led to another and...we slept together." She sighed. "It was my decision to leave and mine alone."  
  
Juli paused for a moment before continuing. "This is my last order. No harm is to come onto Kirina's father and his friends. If I find out that anyone of you - and I do mean **ANYONE** - break my order and harm Ryu in any way, then I will kill you myself. Is that clear?"  
  
The other dolls nodded, knowing well that Juli will make good on her promise. Juli then excused herself from the room and stepped outside. As the other dolls talked amongst themselves and took turns holding Kirina, Satsuki followed Juli outside.  
  
The Japanese doll found the former commander outside on the patio, looking out into the night sky. Satsuki walkded over to her and stood beside her.  
  
Without looking at the person she considered as a sister Juli spoke. "Back in Shadowlaw, I never got a chance to look at the night sky. Even when I was on assignment, I never got the chance to look at the stars. Now...I can see how beautiful they are."  
  
Satsuki nodded. "That they are. Are you sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
Juli slowly nodded. "At least I'm not alone in this." She turned to Satsuki and smiled. "Kirina now has eleven aunts that will help raise her. So you want to see me about something?"  
  
The Japanese woman nodded. "It has something to do with Ryu." She pulled out a folded sheet of paper from her pocket and handed it to Juli. "This is a copy of Ryu's birth certificate."  
  
Juli took the sheet of paper and unfolded it. After scanning the document, she stopped on the names of his parents. "Hanzou Shinichi and Mei Kurosawa Hoshi. So those are his parents."  
  
Satsuki nodded as she pulled out a second sheet of paper. "This is my bitrh certificate."  
  
Juli took the second sheet of paper. "May Kozumi Hoshi," she read. "At least your parents named you right." Juli then blinked. "Wait a second..." She then found the names of the parents.  
  
They were the same as on Ryu's birth certificate.  
  
Juli looked at Satsuki in complete shock. Satsuki nodded. "Like you, I wanted to see that I was not a clone. Imagine Bison's surprise if he found out that his best chance of getting Ryu into Shadowlaw would be his own little sister."  
  
Juli shook her head. "Does Ryu know about this?"  
  
Satsuki shook her head. "Not a clue. Juli and the other don't know about it either. But he does need to know about his sister." She looked out to the horizon. "I heard from Marz that several members from Shadowlaw are planning on taking him and the Chinese agent woman that he's seeing out."  
  
Juli nodded. "I want you to go to Japan and protect Ryu and the Interpol agent at all costs."  
  
Satsuki nodded. "I will." 


	3. Kirina's Father

Chapter Two: Kirina's Father 

Over the years, Juli had reared Kirina in her household. At the age of four, Juli began to train Kirina in the Shadowlaw Commando fighting style. Several years later, while training with her aunt Satsuki, she became interested in kendo and Satsuki began Kirina's training in the art of swordfighting. Kirina's other 10 aunts helped in raising her, teaching her many things. She even spent her summers with several of them.

Despite this, there was something missing in Kirina's life.

That thing was her father.

-Lanai City, Hawaii - several months after the Millenium Contest Tournament...-

Juli noticed a change of mood in her 12 year-old daughter.

Usually her perky daughter would come in, telling her about her day at her junior high school, or that she was looking forward to her training sessions. Later on that night, the young girl was still at the dinner table, poking at what was left of her dinner when her Juli walked in. "'Rina? Are you okay? You look upset when you came home from school today."

Kirina Houshi looked up from her dinner. "You know what today was at school?"

"No. What?"

"It was 'Bring your father to school day.' I looked around and all I saw were the other students and their dads."

Juli blinked. She should have saw this coming, but said nothing.

Kirina looked at her mother. "Mom...remember when I asked you about my father, you told me that you would tell me when the time is right?"

Juli nodded. "I remember."

"I think now would be a good time to tell me where I come from."

Juli studied her daughter's face long and hard. She saw that there was no way to convince Kirina otherwise. "Okay, Kirina. Finish your dinner and come into my room. I'll explain everything there."

After finishing her food, Kirina walked into Juli's room. There, her mother was seated on the bed, a shoebox in her hand. Juli patted the space next to her and Kirina sat down.

"In order to know who your father is," Juli began, "I should come clean with my own past, as well as your aunts."

Kirina was confused. "What do you mean?"

Juli opened the shoebox, revealing several pictures that Kirina had never seen before. The former assassin picked up one and handed it to her. Kirina took the photo and looked at it. The picture was that of her mother and her aunts. All were dressed in one-piece combat uniforms and were armed with various types of weapons. Kirina noted the ominous winged skull insignia behind them.

"Before you were born, Kirina," her mother began, "Your aunts and myself were assassins."

Kirina looked up wide-eyed. "You mean...you used to kill people?"

Juli slowly nodded, facing her skeletons for the first time. "As much as it shames me to say this, yes. Your aunts and myself were part of an organization called Shadowlaw. It was an underground smuggling operation that was into everything bad. I was the head of the organization's biochemist division when I chose to become the head of an all-female assassination team."

"And Shadowlaw is connected to my father how?" Kirina asked.

"The former leader of Shadowlaw - an evil man by the name of General Michael Bison - was interested in your father because of his fighting abilities," Juli explained. "Juni was originally ordered to go after him, but it was pure luck that I found him."

"My father is also a martial artist?" Kirina asked.

Juli nodded. "He is one of the best in the world. It was in Southeast Asia when I found him there. I challenged him to a fight and I lost. As a result, I was marked for death by my former employers."

Kirina was surprised by the fact that her mother had lost a fight. Ever since she was young, she knew that the floral shop was a target of would-be robbers, only to be soundly thrashed by her mother.

"I traveled all over Asia, looking for him," Juli continued. "And it was in Hong Kong when we met up again. You were conceived there."

She pulled out another picture and handed it to Kirina. "This man in the picture is your father."

Kirina took the second picture and looked at it. The man in the photo was Japanese, built, the muscles showing from a white katate dogi, its sleeves ripped off, then ends tattered. The face had a serious expression, the eyebrows thick and bushy. A red geadband was wrapped around his forehead.

"I'm Japanese?" Kirina asked.

"Half-Japanese," Juli replied. "His name is Ryu Hoshi. Kirina, regardless of how ill your aunt Juni speaks of him --"

"She said that he abandoned you when you were pregant with me," Kirina said.

Juli shook her head. "Actually, it's the opposite. I left him." Off Kirina's shocked expression, Juli replied, "It was the best thing to do at the time, seeing as how Shadowlaw was still after me and wanted your father. So I ran. When I got here, I took on a new identity and started over. The same with your aunts when your father took down Shadowlaw. Well, most of them anyway." She looked at the picture of Ryu. "As for your father, he's settled down in Japan with a family of his own."

"I see. Promise me one thing," Kirina said.

"What is it?" her mother asked.

"I want to meet him," Kirina replied. "One day, I would like to meet my father face-to-face."

Juli nodded. "I promise, Kirina."


	4. Juli's Illness

Chapter Three: Juli's Illness 

Life had gotten better for Kirina, now that she knew who her father was. She resumed her training with renewed enthusiasm, her mother's promise to her which kept her going.

The one day, something happened that changed Kirina's life.

One day, Kirina, her mother and her aunts Satsuki and Juni were at the beach, the three older women training the teen. Kirina was sparring with her mother as Satsuki and Juni watched.

Since she was young, Kirina was trained in the style of Shadowlaw Commando by her aunts and her mother. Kirina was also a junior martial arts champion in the local circuit. Right now, she was giving her all against her mother.

Kirina barely managed to avoid Juli's trademark Sniping Arrow and counterattacked with a flurry of punches and kicks. Kirina was good, but she completely paled in comparison with her mother and aunts. Kirina was dressed in a black tanktop and track pants while her mother was dressed in a dark blue version of what Kirina was wearing. Her hair was done in her trademark bun with bangs.

When Kirina threw a punch at her mother's head, Juli caught the wrist into a bonebreaker move, forcing her daughter to accept the throw that followed. However, Kirina used her other hand to prop herself from falling and instead flipped out of the throw and threw her mother instead. Juli landed on her back, but was able to sweep Kirina's feet from under her.

The younger woman fell on her butt and rolled back, avoiding the axe kick that was aimed at her head. Getting to her feet, Kirina decided to try out her new move on her mother. She broke into a run and performed a front cartwheel, catching her mother off guard. As Juli staggered back from the two hits, Kirina leapt into the air, her body tucked into a ball as she somersaulted towards her mother. Grabbing her by the shoulders, Kirina tossed her mother several feet across the beach.

Juli managed to flip out of the throw and landed on her feet. "That move...it's a variant of Juni's Hooligan Combo."

Kirina nodded. "I thought that the original move Aunt Juni taught me was kinda boring--"

"Hey!" Juni objected.

"--so I modified it," Kirina finished, beaming proudly.

Juli nodded. "Improvisation. That's impressive."

Even Juni had to admit that Kirina modifying the Hooligan was creative. 'At least MY kids won't modify the technique,' she thought.

Kirina faced her mother. "We're not done yet," she said, going back into her stance.

"That's the spirit," Juli said, going back into her stance. "You're a whole lot like your father. You persevere--" Juli's body shook as she began to cough violently. She staggered down to one knee as she began to cough up blood, one hand on her chest.

Kirina, Satsuki and Juni all rushed over to her. "Mom, are you okay?" Kirina asked, scared. "Mom!"

Blood running down the corner of her mouth, Juli pushed her daughter away. "Kirina, get back." She turned to Juni. "Get me to a hospital. Now." She then turned to Kirina, ordering her to stay with Satsuki until she returned form the hospital, despite Kirina's objections as Juli was helped off.

-Later...-

Inside the apartment, Kirina was in her room while Satsuki was in the living room, polishing her sword with a soft red cloth. As she coated the blade with a small coat of oil, the phone rang. The Japanese kendoist reached over to the coffee table and picked up the cordless phone. Flipping the switch on, she spoke into the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Satsuki? It's Juni."

"How's Juli doing?" Satsuki asked.

Satsuki's expression dropped as Juni told her what she didn't want to hear. Now she had to break the news to her niece.

In Kirina's room, Kirina was on her bed, hugging her knees. Satsuki entered the room with a grave look on her face. The Japanese woman sat down on the edge of the bed. Kirina noticed the look on her aunt's face. "Aunt Satsuki, what is it?" she asked.

"I just got off the phone with Juni," Satsuki replied. "It's about your mother."

"What about her? Is she going to be alright?"

Satsuki shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kirina, but your mother...she has leukemia."

After the news, Kirina slowly stood up and walked out of the room. She found herself on the roof of the apartment, looking out over the city. She may have been twelve, but she knew what leukemia was.

'The doctor most have it wrong,' she thought. 'Mom does not have cancer. She'll make it through this. She have to!'

Her line of thought was interrupted when she felt a gentle hand touch her shoulder. Upon turning around, Kirina was looking into the sad face of her mother.

"Mom..." Kirina said before embracing her, holding her tight.

Juli hugged her back, not saying a word.

"How long...?" Kirina asked. "How long have you--"

"A couple of weeks," Juli replied. "I didn't want to worry you, or your aunts."

"Can the doctors--"

Again Juli cut her off. "No. It's a rare form of leukemia, 'Rina. I'm..." She sighed. "I'm dying, Kirina."

Kirina looked at her mother. "What?"

Juli gently smoothed out Kirina's hair. "The doctors said that I have a month, two at the most."

Kirina wasn't listening. She was sobbing quietly, completely crushed with the news that her mother was going to die. Juli just stood there, holding her daughter, wondering what will happen to her when she passes on. Then an image of Ryu flashed in her mind. 'Of course,' Juli thought. 'I promised her that I was going to let her meet her father.' She looked down at her daughter. 'Kirina, I will send you to your father.'


	5. Letting Go

Chapter Four: Letting Go 

Following Juli's diagnosis, Juni took control of the situation. First, she notified the other dolls of Juli and her condition. While Juni was working with the other dolls, Juli was making her own plans.

First, with the help of Marz, she sold her floral shop and her and Kirina moved into a beach house that was owned by Juni. It was once a safehouse used by Shadowlaw, but Juni laid claim to it when Shadowlaw was destroyed. Depite the doctor's assumption that Juli would last no more than six months from leukemia, Juli held on long enough to see her daughter celebrate her thirteenth birthday.

One day, while Kirina was training with her aunt Satsuki on the beach, Juli was on the front porch, sitting on the bench, writing two letters. One to Kirina, the second to her father. Juni walked out of the house and sat down beside her. "How are you feeling?" Juni asked.

"I feel okay," Juli replied softly, not loking up from her writing.

Juni looked at the two sheets of paper that the former assassin were working on. "What's that?"

"Two letters," Juli replied. "One to Kirina, the other to Ryu."

"Are you sure that Ryu will accept that Kirina is his daughter?" Juni asked. "Don't you think that she would be better off with on of her aunts?"

"I've thought about it," Juli replied. "But I promised Kirina that she was going to meet her father and it would look bad on my part if I didn't deliver."

"For the record, I think that Kirina should be better off with me," Juni said.

"Objection noted," Juli remarked dryly. She stopped writing for a moment and watched her daughter. The young Eurasian teenager was at the moment sparring with her Japanese aunt. Kirina was holding a bokken as Satsuki was holding her Musumasa sword, the blade still in its scabbard. Juli watched her daughter train and felt a tear run down her cheek.

'Kirina...my ray of light,' she thought. 'I've taken you as far as I can. Now I can't be with you any longer. I hope your father will honor my final request and take you in.'

She finshed the letters and placed them into two envelopes. She then stuffed the two letters into a manila folder, labeled TO KIRINA. After sealing the letter, Juli handed the envelope to Juni.

"Juni...can you promise me that when I am gone, that you will hand over this folder to my daughter."

Juni slowly nodded. "You have my word."

-Two Months Later...-

The main reason as to why Juli had fought against the cancer was because her Psycho Power had kept it at bay. Now that her powers have all but depleted, the cancer began to take its toll on her body and she was left bedridden. Several weeks later, it was clear to Kirina, Juni and the other dolls that the day that they have dreaded had finally arrived, they were all at Juli's side.

Juli, now dying, was touched by the gesture. "My dolls...," she whispered. "Where's my daughter?"

Kirina had to push her way through her aunts just to get to her side. "Mom. I'm here," she replied as she sat down in a chair and taking her mother's hand in her own.

Juli then ordered the other dolls out of the room, leaving only Kirina with her. Kirina's voice was caught in her throat. "Mom..." she managed to get out. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Juli asked.

"For not being a good daughter," she replied.

"You were a great daughter, Kirina," Juli replied softly. "You were a handful at times, but I never regret having you. And now, this is my final lesson to you."

"What?"

"Always remember what I have taught you," Juli said, "and always remember who you are. You are Kirina Houshi. Juni has some items for you. Follow the instructions in my letter. I will be with you always, my dear Kirina."

Kirina couldn't hold back the tears as she and her mother embraced, her mother crying softly as well.

-Around 3 a.m.-

Kirina woke up in her chair. Apparently, she had fallen asleep. She heard the voices of her aunts in the other room. They were obviously sharing some of their past exploits with her mother.

Speaking of which, Juli was still in the bed. Kirina noted the peaceful look on her face.

It was then she also noticed that her chest wasn't rising. Or falling.

Kirina nudged her mother. "Mom?"

No response.

"Mom?"

Silence.

"Mom?" Kirina croaked, her voice breaking.

It was no use. Now Juli belonged to the ages.

Kirina took a moment to let out several sobs before she managed to clean herself up and present herself to her aunts.

-Outside...-

The dolls were talking amongst themselves about the days they spent as Shadowlaw assassins when Kirina entered the room. All eyes were on the young girl as she faced all of her aunts. The look on their young niece's face confirmed the worst.

"She's gone," Kirina deadpanned. "She's gone..."

Kirina then broke down in tears as Juni and Satsuki rushed to console her as she cried. Decapre, the Russian doll, slumped to her knees, her mask falling to the floor. The Chinese dolls, Xiayu and Yanyu had a brave face on, but that didn't stop the tears from falling. The other dolls were in the same state as Kirina, sobbing and consoling each other.

-At the same time in Japan...-

Inside a dojo, located in the small resort town of Sora, the man's eyes snapped open. He was Japanese, muscular and in his mid-thities, although you wouldn't even guess by looking at him. He was dressed in a sleeveless grey-black karate gi, the black belt adorned with several Japanese kanji. A red headband was wrapped around his forehead as he stood up and walked over to the open shoji door.

His wife, a shapely Chinese woman in her early thirties, who was also meditating, looked up and watched her husband walk to the open door. "What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"I felt...something terrible happening," the man replied.

The woman was confused. "Huh?"

The man shook his head. "It's nothing," he replied. "I've just had a hard day. I'm going to bed."

-Several days later...-

The funeral was a private one, with only Kirina, her cousins, and the other dolls attending. The distraught teenager was dressed in all black while her aunts, in a show of deep admiration and respect for Juli, were all dressed in their Shadowlaw uniforms, complete with red gauntlets and their garrison caps. Juni escorted Kirina, her two twins Reece and Rayne, both dressed in their military academy uniforms, followed close behind. Satsuki and Fevrier followed them, both had their weapons, six of the dolls acted as pallbearers and Xiayu and Yanyu brought up the rear.

Juni had bought out a funeral home for the day, allowing them the privacy that the dolls needed. The dolls paid their final respects to their former commander and best friend while Kirina said her goodbyes to her mother.

Following the service was the cremation. As the coffin was rolled into the oven, flames engulfed the casket as the oven lid closed. At that moment, all eleven dolls snapped into a salute as Kirna watched her mother's cremation.

After the ashes were gathered and placed inside an urn, Kirina and her aunts made their way to a beach, where a boat was waiting for them. They boarded and the boat went out to sea, where, where it finally stopped. Her aunts watching behind her with Satsuki raising her sword in a salute and Fevrier firing off shots into the air with her rifle, Kirina opened the urn and upended it, her mother's ashes scattering out into the sea.

The remaining dolls then saluted one final time.

After the funeral, Kirina was in her bedroom, looking at a picture of her and her mother as Reece and Rayne talked with one another. Her aunts were in the other room, talking about her mother when Juni walked in. In her hand she was holding the manilla envelope that Juli had given to her before she died. "Kirina?"

The young girl looked up. "Aunt Juni?"

Juni handed Kirina the envelope. "You mother wanted you to have this."

Kirina tore open the envelope and emptied the contents. There were several items inside. The first was a small crystal pendant. Kirina recognized it as her mother's.

"She wanted you to have that," Juni noted.

Kirina looked at the pentant for a moment before fastening it around her neck. The second and third items were a letter addressed to her and a plane ticket. Kirina picked up the ticket and looked at the destination. It was for Tokyo, one-way. The final item was a letter addressed to Ryu.

Kirina picked up the letter with her name on it and opened it. She pulled out the folded sheet of paper, unfolded it and began to read.

**_'My Dearest Kirina,_**

**_By the time you are reading this, I will be gone and you have alreadycarried out my final wishes as to my funeral. I am sorry for not being there with you, but now it's time for me to keep my end of the bargain. I promised you that you would met your father and I am a person of my word. Enclosed with this letter is a plane ticket for Tokyo and a letter for your father. His home address is on the back of this letter._**

**_Kirina, go to Japan and find your father. Give him his letter and he will take you in. Show him the gloves and he will believe you. I wouldn't worry about Ryu thinking otherwise, because I know firsthand that he is an honorable man and will not refuse his own flesh and blood._**

**_Always remember what I've taught you and I will be with you always._**

**_Love, Mom.'_**

"Well?"

Juni's voice broke Kirina's line of thought. She looked at her aunt. "What?"

"What are you going to do now?" Juni asked.

Kirina folded the letter up and sighed. "Looks like I'm going to Japan."

"You're going alone?" Juni asked, shocked.

"Not alone," Satsuki butted in as she entered the room. "I will go with her."

"I'll come as well," Juni replied. "It's been a long time since I've seen Ryu face-to-face."

Satsuki didn't like the tone of Juni's voice when she said that.

-Satsuki's School of Japanese Swordfighting, Shinjuku District, Tokyo, several days later-

It was early morning when Kirina woke up. Ever since arriving in Tokyo three days earlier, Juni had insisted that Kirina should see her father with both Satsuki and herself. Satsuki countered that it should be Kirina's decision to decide.

The teen quickly got dressed and gathered her knapsack and backpack. As she left her room and started to walk down the hall, using the stealth techniques that she had learned over the years from her mother and aunts. She passed Juni room with ease who was asleep like a log. When she was past Satsuki's room, she thought that she was asleep.

"Kirina."

Satsuki's calm voice stopped Kirina cold. Kirina turned around and saw that Satsuki was standing behind her, wearing a robe over her pajamas. The former Japanese doll noticed the bags that she was carrying and knew of her niece's intent. "You're going?"

Kirina nodded. "Yes. Aunt Satsuki, I have to do this alone."

Satsuki nodded. "I understand. You should get going before Juni wakes up."

"She'll have a fit when she wakes up and finds me gone," Kirina noted.

Satsuki grinned. "I know. I'll keep her in line. If all goes well, Juni and myself will be there tomorrow."

Kirina bowed before grabbing her things and departing from the school.

-Later on...-

Satsuki told Juni that she had already left earlier in the morning. Juni was not very happy.

"Kirina DID WHAT?!"

Satsuki was sipping her tea. "She got up early and went on to Sora."

"And you didn't stop her?" Juni asked, pacing the kitchen.

"Why should I?" Satauki countered. "She said that this was something that she wanted to do alone."

"And if she comes crying back saying that Ryu refuses to acknowledge her as her daughter," Juni shot back. "What then?"

"I'm well aware of the risks," Satsuki replied. "Just calm down, Juni. I have a feeling that Ryu will not refuse his own flesh and blood." When it looked likt Juni was about to sat something, Satsuki continued on. "Your problem is that you worry too much, Juni. Kirina can handle this by herself."


End file.
